


Convulsing

by eu_bean



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Connor Murphy, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Bisexual Male Character, Epilepsy, Evan has Epilepsy, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Connor, Seizures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_bean/pseuds/eu_bean
Summary: whoops this is angsty and all i do is research seizures





	Convulsing

**Author's Note:**

> whoops this is angsty and all i do is research seizures

It was just a simple light that was flickering on in off above his bathroom stall. Nothing extreme. He washed his hands before going out to the main hall of the mall and grabbing Jared and Connor's hands needily.

Evan squeezed Connor and Jared's hands, ears slowly filling with bees. His head buzzed awkwardly, hearing only static and faint voices. He didn't bring it up to his boyfriends, who were casually arguing about hair care products.

"Your hair is greasy as _fuck_ , Con," argued Jared.

"And you wash your hair every  _day_! It's try and tattered!" Connor shot back, pulling his hand away from Evan.

Evan made no attempt to get back the hand, vision slowly overflowing with white dots. Connor looked over at Evan mid sentence. He grabbed Evan's hand back again and began to ignore Jared.

"Hey, baby? Is it a panic attack?" he asked the stiff, shaking figure.

After a second, Evan's chest convulsed and he fell forward onto Connor, spasming quickly and repeatedly. Connor's eyes widened.

"Is there a bench-- anything!?" he yelled. Some people moved off of a couch thing by some potted plants in the middle of the mall, and Connor and Jared both helped Evan lay down. Connor grabbed Evan's hand, having done this before.

"Is he alright?" one woman asked as Evan's eyes rolled back. She held her baby and her small cross necklace protectively. "Is he possessed?"

"No! He has epilepsy, you doorknob," Jared shot back at the woman and went back to caring for Evan.

Connor was already on it, cradling Evan's hand in both of his own. "I'm right here, baby. You're safe..." 

Evan had previously told them both that reassuring words while he had seizures were the most comforting thing he could receive, even when unconscious. 

"Put a wallet in his mouth or else he'll swallow his tongue!" a man advised. Connor glared back at him, before going back to talking to Evan.

Evan knew that that was false, as doctors had proved it so that he couldn't swallow his own tongue. He had passed that knowledge onto his boyfriends.

Instead, Connor focused on holding Evan's arms so he wouldn't hit himself, which happened sometimes with his spasms. He and Jared held his sweating hands until, after about 5 minutes, he slowed down and stopped moving. His eyes slipped closed.

"That was a long one... reckon we call Heidi, partner?" Jared asked, on his phone.

Connor stared at Evan, who was bleeding from the mouth. He turned his head on his side, watching Evan cough and slowly open his eyes.

He groaned, looking around. He was immediately confused and panicked.

"Where'm'I?" he slurred, eyes widening. He then found Connor and clung onto him, looking over his shoulder to see people staring. His eyes welled with tears.

"Mall, baby," Connor reassured, rubbing Evan's back.

"Boy is possessed or some shit," some teen said, and his friends laughed.

Evan trembled, feeling his body fizzle and give out. Before he knew it, he started convulsing again, stopping breathing immediately. He started hitting Connor's back, eyes only showing white. He hadn't even came to before the next one began.

"Satan!" someone cackled, making a cross with his fingers.

"Jared, call 911," Connor breathed out. He flinched as Evan grabbed for his hair, choking on saliva.

Jared perked up. "Wait-- another one? But he just calmed down!"

"I said, fucking call 911. This isn't normal--" He laid Evan back down, petting his hair. "Heidi said call 911 when anything abnormal--" Evan's back curved up and he swung his arm up, hitting Connor in the nose, "--happens."

Jared typed in the number, watching worriedly. "Hi, we're at Maclyn Mall, my boyfriend is having an abnormal seizure and we need like, EMTs or something?"

Connor didn't have time to react, he just held Evan's hands and bit his lip.

"We're right here, baby. You're safe--" Connor tried, but Evan began choking. His boyfriend panicked, trying to turn him over again. Evan wheezed, spit spilling a bit onto the cushion. "Is anyone a doctor?" Connor called out. No one stepped forward.

"I sorta know CPR--" someone said.

"No, we don't need that."

After a few minutes, EMTs ran in with a stretcher. It had been 7 minutes since the second seizure began, and Evan was still convulsing and barely breathing at all. He showed no signs of calming down.

"Out of the way!" a man yelled, coming in with a syringe. He held down Evan's arm forcefully, administering the shot.

"Be careful!" Connor hissed.

Then, Evan stopped convulsing, slowly relaxing and... still not breathing.

"Is he dead? Did you fucking kill him? What the fuck was that shit--!?" Connor began to become anxiously angry, standing up but still holding Evan's limp hand.

"No, just sedated. You can ride with him to the ER," the EMT said simply and another came up behind Evan, carrying him to the stretcher.

"Holy shit, Heidi's gonna kill us," Jared muttered.

"Call her, let her know where we're going," Connor said as he pulled Jared along, following as they carefully walked Evan down the escalator and to the ambulance awaiting outside.

They all piled in and the siren started up. Evan was laying limp on the gurney, Connor still holding his hand and Jared on the phone.

"No, he's alive, don't-- yeah, he's good. I promise me and Con Bon will keep Evvy safe," Jared said into the phone.

"Why isn't he breathing?" Connor asked an EMT.

"He isn't breathing!?" Connor could hear Heidi yelling through the phone.

"No! He's er-- he's gonna start breathing real soon, okay?" Jared frantically tried.

The EMT in the back with them put a mask on Evan's face, pumping a small bag with her hands. Soon, his chest started moving and he breathed slowly, a bit of saliva dripping down his cheek. 

"There, he's good," Jared reported to Heidi, who relaxed. 

"Okay, I'll be at the hospital in twenty. The nursing home is a bit far," Heidi said and hung up.

The ambulance went quiet after that, Connor squeezing Evan's hand and whispering small reassurances to a barely conscious Evan.

"You're safe. We can have that crappy hospital Jell-o when we get there. Want that?" Connor whispered.

Evan didn't open his eyes, but nodded slightly.

"Okay," Connor said and smiled softly. "Squeeze my hand if you love me."

Evan's hand very slightly squeezed Connor's, and Connor grinned the slightest bit wider. "Good boy... You're safe, baby, and we're all here for you. Rest, baby..."

Evan looked up at him, eyes only barely open and looking dazed, before nodding and closing them again.

"You're safe..." were the last words Evan heard before slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.

"You're safe..."


End file.
